


Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?

by Caracalliope



Series: The Whiskery Seduction of President Jane Crocker [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cunnilingus, F/F, In Public, Invisibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Jasprose has learned a neat new trick, and Jane doesn't get to choose when she'll see it.
Relationships: Jane Crocker/Jasprosesprite
Series: The Whiskery Seduction of President Jane Crocker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?

A serious businesswoman would never stop a meeting because an unruly animal had the gall to interrupt her. So Jane crossed her legs, lifted her chin, and ignored the chill of the ecto-fur brushing against her bare shin. She had twenty more slides to get through, and while the frowning carapacians didn’t concern her, it was important to leave a strong impression on the indigos.

“Efur since you accused me of incoherence, I’ve been expurrimenting,” said a cool voice nobody else could hear. Invisible whiskers tickled the shell of Jane’s ear, and she tried to swat them away. Hopefully, it would look like a decisive strike against an insect of some kind. "Would you care to see what I can do?"

Cats are willing to go away if you give them just a little attention, as a treat. Jane was sure she read that somewhere. She uncrossed her legs, spread them an inch or two. It wasn't an invitation for further tomcatfoolery, she thought fiercely. It was merely - a slight concession.

The familiar rasp of Jasprose's tongue on her thighs was not accompanied by whiskers. The tongue felt longer than usual, disembodied in an obscene way. Soft, insistent in its crawl up Jane's leg.

Was Jasprose experimenting with her own tangibility? Was it a trick of some kind, an illusion?

The Cheshire tongue deserved Jane's full and immediate attention, perhaps more urgently than the did the city planning committee.

But Jane clasped her knees firmly together, and Jasprose disappeared. There were seventeen slides to go, and Jane wasn't ready to surrender her dignity to a ghostly menace. She decided she might abscond at the end of the presentation, skipping the questions and the networking chatter. She could find a bathroom or a storage room, or maybe she could drift on up above the clouds. She needed to spread her legs with no witnesses around.


End file.
